El significado de los colores
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Sebastian y Ciel se expresan de formas diferentes, a pesar de que Sebastian es un demonio se entrega a su bocchan y sabe que aunque este no lo exprese, Ciel lo hace de otra manera, a la suya. Contiene: Amor, Yaoi, Romance, Drama, leve comedia, shotes. COMPLETO
1. Negro y Blanco

El significado de los colores

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otro fic se me ocurrió al ver dos páginas de los significados de los colores así que a comenzar.

Vampire: como están hace un buen de tiempo

Dark: así es aquí estamos con otra ocurrencia

Wind: no es padre

Rogue: si es bueno

Vampire: este fic es de kuroshitsuji si preguntan este fic lo pondré en el lugar de Ese mayordomo es súper sexy.

Pareja: Sebastian x Ciel

Contiene: Amor, Yaoi, Romance, Drama, leve comedia, shotes.

Sebastian y Ciel se expresan de formas diferentes, a pesar de que Sebastian es un demonio se entrega a su bocchan y sabe que aunque este no lo exprese, Ciel lo hace de otra manera, a la suya. Ellos descubrirán que por medio de los colores hallarán la forma de decirse te amo. A pesar de que eso con lleve a tener más soportar el hecho de que cada color sin importar cual sea puede llevar a que ellos expresen sentimientos que los hará hasta pensar el por que han estado juntos por tanto tiempo.

Dark: Kuroshitsuji no nos pertenece es de su autor Yana Toboso, lo que pongamos de los significados de los colores lo sacamos de dos paginas de Internet.

Otra cosa: cada cap o shote será un color pondré lo que significa, claro aclaro que ya tengo los colores de Sebastian y Ciel. Pondré algunas cosas del anime.

Al fic.

Cap. 1 Negro y blanco

El negro según uno de los significados que uno haya es que es opuesto a la luz o sea a lo puro. Es uno de los colores que uno trae cuando handa triste, por lo general representa la muerte, asesinato, es el color de la noche. Pero no todo es malo en ese color representa de manera positiva la seriedad, la nobleza, y el pesar.

Otro significado es que es un color muy enigmático, se asocia con el miedo y con lo desconocido.

Representa también autoridad, fortaleza, intransigencia. También se asocia al prestigio y la seriedad.

Combinado con colores vivos y poderosos como el naranja o el rojo, produce un efecto agresivo y vigoroso.

Su uso aporta paz y silencio. Pero su exceso produce lo distante y lo intimidante.

Y se preguntaran a que vino todo si bien recordarán que el Conde y su fiel mayordomo siempre andan en la oscuridad ya que ambos, saben moverse ahí, a pesar de los peligros que esto lleva.

Sebastian fiel mayordomo sigue al pie de la letra lo que su bocchan le pide, claro que si bien el negro en él como se dijo representa muchas cosas, es astuto, perspicaz, listo, elegante, misterioso, agresivo, si mostrará lo que él es en realidad un demonio seguro asustaría mucho, excepto al Conde.

El Conde sabe como moverse y como portarse le gusta la oscuridad, su nombre es símbolo de prestigio, el es serio para alguien de su edad, es exigente, sabe como usar a los demás para su conveniencia.

El es el Rey en un juego de ajedrez, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno tétrico, sabiendo como mover cada pieza y deshacerse de las que no le sirven. Él tiene miedo lo esconde, pero sabe cuando ese miedo sale a flote.

Amo y sirviente danzan, bailan al compás de una danza macabra.

La noche es testigo de cada paso que ellos dan, una rosa blanca, tan pura en un fondo negro.

Sin cesar cada día cuando brilla el sol, la oscuridad se esconde de su contra parte la luz.

A pesar de que Ciel ande en la oscuridad, le gustan las flores blancas. Pero ¿qué es lo blanco?

El blanco es lo opuesto a lo negro, puro, lleno de luz, pero no todo es así.

Uno de los significados de este color es que se difunde la luz más no el color, este, expresa inocencia, paz, infancia, divinidad, estabilidad absoluto, calma, armonía. Pero para Oriente no es así ya que este indica la muerte.

Hablando de muerte como puede algo decir que va a purificar se ve corrompido, por este acto tan barbárico, el querer exterminar a las personas para purificar, en vez de darles la vía de arrepentirse, de no cometer actos que vayan contra la humanidad, pero este ángel que la verdad cayó y sin perder las alas. Tiene nombre Ash/Ángela, una dualidad que uno piensa como algo tan blanco puede en tan solo un instante corromperse y volverse oscuro.

Quien diría que lo negro ganara contra lo blanco, es fácil si tienes a los shinigamis ayudando.

Otro significado es que se asocia con la luz, la bondad, la inocencia, la pureza y virginidad. Es considerado el color de la perfección.

Trae consigo seguridad, pureza, limpieza, al contrario de su opuesto, el blanco connota lo positivo, representa un buen inicio o un inicio afortunado. En la heráldica representa la fe y la pureza.

Es un color optimista, puro e inocente.

Si bien Ciel es optimista, la contrariedad de ser puro es lo que le aqueja de su pasado, cada vez que se lo mencionan, él siente que debe ser fuerte, si bien dejo su inocencia atrás, el Conde no esta solo tiene a su sirviente Sebastian.

Al saber la verdad el Conde pudo por fin darle jaque a la reina.

Si bien cuando el ángel fue derrotado, en el transcurso, del viaje, Sebastian y Ciel repasan y recapitulan, lo que ha pasado.

Si bien la luz es algo puro, tranquilo, pacifico, trae consigo un final, que si bien pudo terminar bien.

Pero sin duda lo negro buscara a ese ser, que lo llena, que por él no dejará de pelear. Sin importar si es blanco o es negro.

El conde y su fiel sirviente, el contratista y el contratado, el amo y el ser que le sirve, Ciel y Sebastian.

Un contrato llevado hasta las consecuencias, basta con el saber que lo blanco, muchas veces no puede contra su opuesto.

No mientras haya un Conde y un mayordomo que es un demonio, eso ténganlo por seguro, que no pasara, al menos no por ahora.

Siempre entre lo negro y lo blanco. El día y la noche. El bien y el mal.

Fin del cap.

Vampire: bueno fue el 1ero

Dark: me gusto

Rogue: igual a mi

Wind: esta hermoso, dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado.

Vampire: el siguiente cap. 2 azul, se refiere a Ciel

Bye

Vampire: negro y blanco danzando, la luz y lo oscuro, un demonio y un ángel…

…como terminara ¿Quieren saberlo?


	2. Azul

El significado de los colores

¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo cap.

Vampire: bueno en este capítulo haré algo diferente, pondré el significado del color y Sebastian intervendrá en momentos. Mencionare algún momento del anime, será leve no se los puedo decir.

Dark: bien este cap., va para Ciel

Wind y Rogue: que lindo

Pareja: Sebastian y Ciel, alguna probable mención de otra*

Nota: no les aseguro nada*

Dark: el anime de Kuroshitsuji no nos pertenece es de Yana Toboso y Square Enix, solo este fic es de nosotras, si Yana nos diera Kuroshitsuji tengan por seguro que Sebastian ya tendría entre sus dedos a Ciel y a su alma.

Al fic.

Cap. 2 Azul

Este color suele ser reservado, pareciendo que se aleja. Expresa confianza, reserva, armonía, afecto, amistad, fidelidad, amor.

Sebastian POV´S

_Si este color representa a mi bocchan ya que él es reservado y se aleja de muchas cosas. Mi maestro tiene mucha confianza al momento de hacer las cosas, como dije es reservado, armonía pues bocchan, me gustaría saber si en él hay lo que se llama armonía, le gusta que todo este impecable y bien hecho, afecto no lo creo, aunque si bien por Lady Elizabeth suele preocuparse por ella, a su modo, creo si bien le tiene afecto de cierto modo, amistad no lo creo, fidelidad si a la reina, por algo es el perro de la reina, amor por lo que se bocchan quería mucho a sus padres, si fue trágico, pero bueno, a parte le gustan mucho los juegos. _

_Y creo que a mi también_.

Fin Sebastian POV´S

El azul es el color tanto del cielo, como del mar, este color se asocia con la estabilidad y la profundidad. Representa la lealtad, la confianza, la sabiduría, la inteligencia, la fe, la verdad y el cielo eterno. En la heráldica simboliza la sinceridad y la piedad. Es un color frío esta ligado a la inteligencia y a la consciencia

En su tonalidad oscura representa el conocimiento, la integridad, la seriedad y el poder.

Sebastian POV´S

_Los ojos de bocchan son tan intensos como el cielo, tan profundos como el mar, él trata de encontrar estabilidad, suele ser profundo. Como dije el amo es leal, tiene mucha confianza, sabiduría ha sabido como salir de algunas situaciones por más difíciles que estén, claro por que yo estoy ahí, él es tan solo un niño que a veces me sorprenden sus palabras, inteligencia, ha sabido como sacar adelante la empresa a la cual bocchan dirige, fe, puede muchas veces que esa palabra suene algo distante, para él, pero la tiene, verdad, siempre fue tras de ella, por más dolorosa que esta fuera, sus ojos son tan eternos e incluso más que el mismo cielo. _

_Bocchan suele ser sincero y no suele tener piedad, mucho menos cuando él es el Rey del juego que él hace, le gustan los juegos, le gusta mover a las personas cercanas a él como piezas en un tablero de ajedrez, suele deshacerse de las que le desobedecen. Inteligente es una palabra fuerte y vaya que sabe como hacer las cosas, conciencia vaya palabra, si las personas fueran concientes de seguro pensarían dos veces antes de hacer las cosas._

_Pero si bocchan es consciente de nuestro contrato, por eso es inteligente. _

Fin de Sebastian POV´S

El azul significa verdad, serenidad, armonía, fidelidad, sinceridad, responsabilidad. El uso de este color aporta tranquilidad a la mente, disipa los temores. Su exceso produce depresión, aflicción, y pesadumbre.

Sebastian POV´S

_Como dije bocchan siempre fue detrás de la verdad, aunque fuera muy dolorosa, armonía le gusta que la mansión este tal cual, claro que cuando Lady Elizabeth cambia la mansión bueno es algo que al amo no le suele gustar, fidelidad sigo pensando o más bien me pregunto por que bocchan sigue siéndole leal a la Reina, aun así no me toca a mi cuestionar al joven maestro, sinceridad claro, suele ser directo y decir las cosas como son, responsabilidad hasta el tope para alguien de su edad. Suele deprimirse pero veo que suprime demasiado bien o más bien la oculta, aflicción cada vez que su majestad le da una misión o "tarea" bocchan lo hace para dar un alivio a la reina y pesadumbre por saber más sobre lo que paso tiempo atrás. _

_Siempre trato de servirle a bocchan por que hicimos un contrato, yo lo ayudo y a cambio él me dará su alma, que espero con ansia devorar algún día._

_Eso si antes no siento algo más por bocchan, como dicen los humanos, uno nunca sabe. Aunque pensándolo bien para que solo obtener su alma si puedo tenerlo a él. _

_Claro que me gustaría que bocchan sintiera lo mismo, y si fuera así el me lo diría a su manera. Y yo a la mía. _

Fin de Sebastian POV´S

Azul y negro una peligrosa mezcla y más cuando un Conde tiene a un demonio como mayordomo.

Fin del cap.

Vampire: aquí esta el 2do

Dark: me gusto

Rogue: es padre el azul y más cuando esta con el negro.

Wind: dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado.

Vampire: siguiente y probablemente el último rojo que va para Sebastian y Ciel.

Hasta la próxima.

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Vampire: no olviden que mezclar el azul con el negro puede ser fatal.


	3. Rojo y Azul

El significado de los colores

¡Hola! Como están aquí esta el cap.3

Vampire: bueno aquí esta el cap. 3 probablemente es/será el último

Dark: vaya ya tan rápido

Rogue: ya es el cap. 3

Wind: pues que se le hace

Este capítulo será para Sebastián y Ciel y se llama rojo

Nota: los dos intervendrán a la vez que pondré el significado del color. Si se menciona a Grell será leve, sino lo menciono por alguna razón la diré al final. Habrá una sorpresa.

Contiene: Romance/Yaoi/ Drama/Comedia

Dark: Kuroshitsuji no nos pertenece es de Yana Toboso, si no lo diera Sebastián tendría en sus manos a Ciel y su alma y ya habría una 3era temporada.

Al fic.

Cap. 3 rojo y azul

Es el color del fuego, de la sangre, asociado con el peligro, la guerra, la energía, la fortaleza, la determinación, además de ser un color apasionado, es el color del deseo y del amor.

Este color es muy intenso. Indica peligro

En la heráldica simboliza el valor y el coraje

En su tonalidad más clara simboliza alegría, sensualidad, pasión, amor y sensibilidad.

En la más oscura evoca energía, vigor, furia, fuerza de voluntad, cólera, ira, malicia, valor, capacidad de liderazgo. En otro sentido, también representa añoranza

El exceso produce ansiedad, agitación, tensión

Ciel POV´S

_Si bien este color representa muchas cosas, bien cuando veo a ese maldito demonio a los ojos, esos malditos ojos rojos tan intensos me dicen que desean algo más que esta alma. Como si el contrato no fuera suficiente, se que él quiere más de mi._

_Como si mi alma no le bastará, no le fuera suficiente, como si el haberme arrastrado hasta el infierno, el tratar de hacerlo no fuera lo suficiente. _

_Se que Sebastián algo busca en mi, lo veo últimamente a los ojos, y sonríe, me volteo y es como si él quisiera que lo viera directamente. _

_Ese maldito demonio y sus ojos infernales, algo buscan de mi, lo se. _

_Pero hasta cuando dejara de hacerlo no lo se, y cuando él busca lo encuentra, lo que él quiere lo consigue y no dudara en encontrar una forma de obtener lo que Sebastián quiere. _

_Solo se que cuando quiere algo no dejara ir la oportunidad para ir por lo que él busca. _

_Le gusta molestarme, eso ya no es novedad, le gustan los gatos, a mi los perros, a veces pienso que él es un gato y yo un perro. _

_Un perro y un gato bajo la misma casa, que cosas no, a veces pienso que en vez de jugar al gato y al ratón. Este juego es entre un gato y un perro. _

_Un gato infernal, negro de ojos rojos, y un perro de color azul y ojos azules. _

_Y lo que este gato quiere lo obtiene, incluso si lo que quiere es a este perro. _

_Aun así veo que se preocupa por mi y es de esperarse, en estos días a si ha sido, si recaigo o enfermo él inmediatamente va y me recuesta. _

_Si a día siguiente no abro mis ojos se preocupa, sino me levanto igual, escucho su voz triste, apagada, siento cuando se me acerca y me besa la mejilla. _

_Sebastián es un demonio, pero no cualquiera, es mi demonio, mi mayordomo mío y de nadie más._

_Si puede que él sea un gato infernal y yo un perro, pero él es mi gato infernal y yo su perro. Aunque él diga que es mi perro, yo se que lo dice por que al principio así lo trataba, pero ahora se que se comporta más como un gato y no como un perro. _

Fin de Ciel POV´S

El rojo tan ardiente, tan apasionado, tan romántico y no me refiero a ese shinigami obsesivo del rojo y que esta loco por Sebastián.

Sebastián ve que su bocchan esta pensativo, y le preocupa últimamente ha estado así.

Sebastián POV´S

_Bocchan ha estado muy pensativo estos últimos días y eso no es algo habitual, me preocupa._

_Me gusta verlo a los ojos, decirle de esa forma/manera que yo lo amo, él se voltea y lo que quiero es que él voltee a verme. _

_Se que es sonara raro, pero me he preocupado por él estos días, cuando recae o enferma, cuando no abre sus ojos, cuando no se despierta o se levanta, me acerco a él y le beso su mejilla. _

_Obtengo lo que quiero sin importar que, tenga que hacer para obtenerlo. _

_Me gusta molestar a bocchan a mi me gustan los gatos, a él los perros, lo veo como un cachorro, y el dice que me comporto como un gato. A veces pienso que en vez de jugar al gato y al ratón. Este es un juego entre un perro y un gato. _

_Si soy un demonio, pero no cualquiera, soy él demonio de bocchan, su mayordomo de Ciel y de nadie más. _

_Pueda que yo sea un gato infernal como dice bocchan y él Ciel un perro, pero yo soy su gato y bocchan es mi cachorro. Aunque yo diga que soy el perro de bocchan, yo lo decía al principio por que así es como me trababa bocchan, pero ahora él sabe que me comporto más como un gato y no como un perro. _

_Pero no me importa si es negro o es blanco, con tal de estar con bocchan y con nadie más. _

Fin de Sebastián POV´S

Sebastián y Ciel, amo y sirviente, contratista y contratado, negro y blanco, día y noche, los dos bailando al compás de una danza macabra.

Basta con una mirada para que sepan que los dos se quieren a su modo, a su manera.

Negro y azul, combinación fatal, cuando están juntos.

Rojo y azul, tan intensos, uno tan calido y el otro tan frío. Sus miradas reflejan que la locura, la lujuria, la sangre, la intensidad en sus acciones basta para haya un detonante.

Ojos rojos y ojos azules los colores que juntos son, un caos.

Y más si hay un demonio que es un mayordomo y un Conde que es capaz de todo con tal de tener a ese demonio a su lado, pase lo que pase, los dos juntos, el rojo y el azul.

Colores opuestos entre si uno cálido y el otro frío ambos obtienen lo que quieren sin importar como, y los medio o métodos que usen harán lo que sea por obtenerlo.

Y más si se trata de que ambos obtengan lo que quieren y eso es el pertenecerse uno al otro, por el resto de sus vidas.

No importa que color sea negro y/o blanco, si es caliente y frío, rojo y azul.

No cuando hay un contrato de por medio, un demonio de mayordomo y un Conde juntos danzando una danza macabra, sin importar si los dos se arrastran hasta las llamas incandescentes del mismo infierno no importa, tampoco si es de día o de noche, si hace calor o frío, si es primavera o invierno, lo que importa es que los dos se pertenecen hasta el final de los siglos.

Tampoco mucho menos si Ciel es el Rey de un juego, pero no cualquiera, un juego de ajedrez, pero tampoco es cualquier juego de ajedrez es uno oscuro, tétrico, triste, y cruel donde lo único que importa es darle jaque a la reina blanca. Tampoco si su demonio de mayordomo le ayuda, Sebastián sabe que hasta dar jaque a la Reina, no podrá tomar el alma que tanto reclama, pero para que conformarse con el alma, si puede tener al Conde, su cuerpo entero, solo para él.

Pero hay un problema es que los dos tanto el rojo como el azul deben verse a los ojos, para poder juntarse. Y eso lo sabe el ojirojo

Sebastián POV´S

_ Me gustaría decirle a bocchan lo mucho que lo quiero, lo mucho que lo amo, que al verlo a los ojos desearía que me mirara, fijamente sin necesidad de que él me evite. _

_Se lo diré y esperaré su respuesta se que él siente algo, pero necesito escucharlo de él, necesito que bocchan me lo diga, quiero que salga de su voz. _

_Iré a su despacho y le diré lo que siento, no importa si es negro o blanco, solo quiero estar con bocchan y con nadie más. _

Fin de Sebastián POV´S

Sebastián se dirige hacia el despacho del Conde, él sabe que esta con muchas obligaciones a pesar de la edad de Ciel.

Una vez ahí el demonio toco a la puerta el Conde sabe que es el ojirojo, así que le permite pasar. El pelinegro entra, el ojiazul esta con demasiadas cosas sobre el escritorio, documentos que leer, que revisar, en fin esta hasta el tope.

En eso Sebastián dice

-Vaya bocchan parece que esta muy ocupado el día de hoy

El Conde escucha a su mayordomo, deja de leer el documento se para y le responde

-Tú que crees, o acaso ves que me he puesto a jugar —decía Ciel de manera sarcástica.

El demonio dice

-Perdone bocchan yo creí que estaba jugando a esconderse detrás de esa montaña de papeles que tiene sobre el escritorio —decía Sebastián burlonamente

-Vaya ahora te crees cómico —decía el Conde con una vena en la cien

-Hago lo que puedo bocchan —decía el demonio con una sonrisa.

-Dime a parte de hacerte el gracioso, ha que has venido —decía Ciel sentándose nuevamente.

-Pues necesito decirle algo a bocchan —decía Sebastián

-No me digas que has vuelto a meter gatos a la mansión —decía Ciel enojado.

-Claro que no bocchan, aunque quien sabe a lo mejor, tal vez, puede ser —decía el demonio con una sonrisa y de manera sarcástica.

-Maldito demonio, aparte de hacerte el baka, ¿ha que has venido? —preguntaba el Conde.

-Ah!, si ya me acorde —decía el demonio de manera divertida

-Pues dilo de una buena vez —decía el Conde con fastidio.

-Como se lo digo, pues necesito hablar con usted acerca de algo bocchan —decía Sebastián

El demonio ve los papeles en el escritorio se, acerca, los toma y dice

-Pero antes creo que necesita descansar bocchan, así que permítame acomodarlos por usted —decía el pelinegro quien hábilmente acomodaba en su lugar los papeles que leía el Conde.

El ojiazul ve que el demonio ha acomodado todos los papeles en su lugar como es debido, hecho eso el pelinegro se acerca al Conde y le dice.

-Bueno como usted sabe bocchan sabe que yo le he servido, sin dudar, desde que hicimos el contrato usted y yo. Más que nada ansiaba tener su alma, pero ahora se que bueno, me he preguntado, para que conformarme con tener solo su alma, si puedo tener a bocchan no solo su cuerpo, sino que me gustaría tenerlo conmigo por siempre, para quererlo y amarlo por toda la eternidad, ya que Ciel te amo más que nada en este mundo y me gustaría saber si bocchan siente lo mismo que yo siento por usted —decía Sebastián con toda sinceridad.

El Conde escuchaba atentamente a su mayordomo, y eran ciertas aquellas palabras ya que Sebastián obedecía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, salvo en algunas ocasiones en las que el ojirojo le gustaba hacer enojar al ojiazul. Pero fuera de ahí Sebastián protegería al Conde sin dudar. Ciel sabía que Sebastián le era fiel desde que sellaron el contrato, pero era verdad el demonio antes quería tener el alma del Conde, pero ahora, su mayordomo no solo o más bien ya no quería su alma, lo quería a él, su cuerpo, todo. Sebastián se le había declarado al Conde, el ojiazul sabía que su mayordomo no le mentía, ya que no podía mentirle, jamás lo haría y no lo haría ahora. Solo faltaba que Ciel dijera lo que sentía por Sebastián.

El ojirojo esperaba una respuesta, el Conde meditaba la situación, Ciel sabía que Sebastián ya había dado el primer paso, solo y solo faltaba que el Conde diera el siguiente. No se trataba de un juego de ajedrez donde dos oponentes esperan a darse el jaque, no se trataba de eso, era mucho más difícil ya que la situación no se requería de calculo alguno, tampoco menos de sacarle provecho a la situación, no se trataba de eso.

Sino más bien se trataba de que Ciel se diera cuenta de que ya era hora de dejar esa frialdad de lado por un momento, por un instante, y de que dejará que su corazón por primera vez tomará el control y de que además debía dejar de lado la razón.

Ciel se dio cuenta de que Sebastián lo quería a él, por encima de todas las cosas, sin importar que tan difícil se ponga la situación, el Conde sabía que ahí estaría su mayordomo, sin duda alguna, solo para él y para nadie más.

Después de meditarlo el ojiazul dijo

-Se que has estado siempre cuando te necesito, que has hecho muchas cosas, no solo por mí sino por esta casa, que además jamás me has mentido, y que también en estos días te has preocupado mucho por mi, y que desde que sellamos el contrato me has ayudado y apoyado en todo. Y he notado como me miras últimamente y se que cuando lo haces lo que quieres es que yo te mire sin necesidad de que yo voltee mi mirada para otro lado.

Al principio pensé después de que todo esto terminé yo te daría mi alma y tu la devorarías, pero ahora pienso o más bien veo que ya no es así, que quieres algo más de mi, veo en este momento en tus ojos que ya no deseas o más bien ya no quieres mi alma, sino que me deseas, que me amas a mi, que quieres todo de mí, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón, en conclusión todo mi ser, lo veo en tus ojos y me queda claro que lo que realmente quieres es que este contigo hasta el final. Yo solo te diré Sebastián que si me dieran a elegir o me dieran a escoger a alguien para que, este en este mundo hasta el final de los tiempos, serías/fueras tú, te escogería a ti mi maldito demonio de ojos rojos. Te elegiría a ti para que, seas mi compañero; eres mi mundo, mi todo, te lo diría sin dudar y mucho menos sin titubear y te diré ahora, que yo también te amo, te quiero y sobre todo y más que nada en este mundo que te deseo a ti Sebastián y que habrá muchos demonios en este mundo, pero nunca, jamás habrá otro como tu. Mi maldito demonio de ojos rojos, mi mayordomo, mi amante y sobre todo mi más grande y único amor sobre la tierra —decía y terminaba de decir el Conde. (Vampire: creo que me explaye pero era necesario)

El ojirojo se quedo pasmado, sin habla, por todo lo que había dicho el ojiazul, Sebastián sentía ganas de llorar por las palabras que había dicho Ciel, pero se contuvo y dijo

-Gracias, bocchan, sin ti Ciel este mundo sería gris, triste y sin sentido, bocchan me alegro a verlo encontrado a usted entre tantas personas, me alegro a verme topado contigo Ciel, habrá muchos humanos, que han y que están pisando este suelo, que estaban o que están en esta tierra, pero no habrá dos como tú Ciel tenlo por seguro. Lo diré sin titubear Ciel tu eres el más grande tesoro que hay en esta casa sin duda alguna. Jamás nunca si me dieran a elegir entre todos los tesoros, y las riquezas de este mundo, te escogería/elegiría a ti Ciel. Mi más grande tesoro, mi más grande amor, mi amante, mi ser, mi todo, eres lo más grande que tengo, siempre Ciel tenlo por seguro que nunca jamás volverás a estar solo, y quiero agradecerte Ciel por permitirme el haber entrado en tu mundo y sobre todo y más que nunca en tu mundo, mi cielo, mi vida, mi todo, y sobre todas las cosas mi único y gran amor. Y ese es usted bocchan —decía Sebastián.

Y sin dudarlo un segundo el demonio beso al Conde, y los dos al haberse confesado y haber sobre todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Negro y blanco, ojos rojos y ojos azules bailando una danza macabra.

Sin importar el color, si es frío o calido, día o noche, primavera o invierno, eso es lo de menos. Y más si existe un Conde y un demonio que ahora y en adelante, no solo serán amo y sirviente, contratista y contratado, sino que todo al contrario, el saber que se aman es lo que importa y lo demás que se lo lleve el aire.

Que importa si el negro y el azul se juntan, eso también es lo de menos y más si hay dos amantes que estarán juntos por todo la eternidad y que además no bastará un alma para que estén juntos, lo que importa es que ya no es el alma del Conde lo que importa.

Lo único que si importa es el amor entre Sebastián y Ciel, no solo como amo y sirviente, sino como el de dos amantes que pase lo que pase siempre estarán juntos por toda la eternidad.

No importa si es blanco o negro, azul o rojo, día o noche, primavera e invierno, lo que importa es el amor entre un Conde y un mayordomo que es un demonio es lo que realmente importa y lo demás ya no importa.

Una danza entre la noche y el día, lo calido y lo frío, la primavera y el invierno.

Lo único que importa es el amor puro y sin pretensiones, entre un demonio y un Conde, entre lo negro y lo blanco, lo rojo y lo azul.

Fin

Vampire: estuvo largo este capítulo, perdón por explayarme tanto, pero como dije era necesario, y no dije cual era la sorpresa, pero al leerla se darán cuenta. Bien otra cosa, son drabbles, cada color significa algo, en la primera no intervinieron ni Ciel ni Sebastian fue desde mi punto de vista, junto con el significado del color, el 2do como dije era de Ciel por eso solo intervino Sebastián y el 3ero los dos. Puse a los dos en una situación donde no había ni misiones que realizar, más bien fue como si fuera algo cotidiano, como si estuvieran los dos en un día aparentemente normal.

Nota: Sebastián le decia cachorro a Ciel y el Conde se refiere a él como un perro. Y como habrán notado Sebastián le encantan por no decir que le fascinan los nekos/gatos y a Ciel le gustan los perros. Y ya lo demás esta en el fic. Cualquier otra duda haganoslo saber.

Dark: a mi me gusto bastante

Rogue: estuvo tierno

Wind: lo se y más cuando se dijeron que se querían y cada quien a su manera.

Vampire: dejen reviews para saber si les gusto y perdón por no actualizar los otros, es por falta de inspiración. Si quieren continuación de este fic pues haganmelo, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, excepto amenazas y esas cosas no por favor. Bueno amenazas depende n-n. Y sobre el significado de los colores pues es algo que me gusto para poner en este fic.

Se despiden

Sus servidoras.

Vampire: el amor, hace que uno vea demasiados colores, es como ver un caleidoscopio, es como tener más de una opción para elegir, es como decir te amo en más de un idioma.

Hasta la próxima.

A dios


End file.
